Separation by a Monster
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Stayne POV. A challenge that was given to me not too long ago. He misses her, truly. But they were separated by a monster- her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Niphuria challenged me to write about Stayne when he saw Mirana on the battlefield…I hope I do a good job with it!**

_**Illosovic Stayne**_

As we approached the chessboard battlefield, I began to think about my childhood. Yes, I'd been stuck with Iracebeth most of the time, but that also meant I got to see her beautiful younger sister, Mirana. I had spent every moment I could just staring at her; her wonderful imperfectness. Iracebeth had, a few times, called her ugly and different. But in truth, the fact that she was different made her that much more beautiful. Maybe it was the way her dark eyebrows looked next to the whiteness of her hair. Maybe it was her dark lips and nails against her pale skin. I never really figured out what it was about her. Maybe I never would.

We got closer and closer and I began to see the white woman atop her horse, leading a massive army. Part of me truly wanted to just kill Iracebeth and just give Mirana the crown back, but the other part of me wanted to stay in power so badly. Mirana was, and always would be, at the center of my thoughts.

"_Illosovic! Where do you think you're going?" she shouted after me as I walked down the hall. She had just been yelling at me, that Bloody Big Headed Girl. I had no reason to put up with her crap anymore. I was on my way to go 'cry to Mirana' as Racy put it. And in truth, I was. But I enjoyed it and that was the secret._

"_Mirana?" I whispered as I knocked on the door to her chambers. I heard some fumbling around for a few moments until she opened the door. I busted out laughing at the sight in front of me! Her hair was a bit like a haystack and her make up was spread all over her face. I believed she had been sleeping. She glared at me and I glared back until she began giggling. Seeing her happy made me happy._

"But Racy- we don't have to fight," said the sweet voice that invaded my mind constantly. I looked up from where I was standing and studied her face. She looked so desperate, so willing to put even her life in danger in order to keep peace between Racy and herself. If she only knew that I would sacrifice my beating heart before I lost her again.

"I know what you're doing," began Iracebeth. I wanted so badly to stop her from what she was about to say. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt. Just like Mommy and Daddy did." I nearly cracked- Racy loved putting my Mirana down, all the time. She wanted her younger sister to feel inferior to her.

"Please?" asked the White woman. And suddenly, I was 15 again.

"_Please?" she asked, holding onto my arm. I wanted to stay with her, but Iracebeth needed me. Even if I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't._

"_No-" _and the memory was cut off.

"No!" shouted the Queen. "It is my cwown! I am the eldest!" Yes, that's true. But the crown truly belonged to her younger sister- the kind sweet person who cares everyone except herself. "Jobberwocky!"

So I took one last look at my long lost love and put on a mask of fearlessness. I turned and looked at the giant beast that could surely take the life of everyone on this damned chessboard if it really wanted. I waited as it rose from the rubble, spreading its wings and screeching.

And then, well, then I got ready for battle.

_Goodbye, Mirana._

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the other half of my Stayne story :) Enjoy! **

**I can't get watch the movie right now (particularly the banishment scene), so sorry if not all the words are correct.**

_**Illosovic Stayne**_

The Hatter, being the insignificant fool that he was, poked the Jabberwocky's tail just as it was about to kill Alice. I cursed inwardly- that would've made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier. The Red Queen ordered his head off for interfering. _Time to go to work, _I thought in my head, silently happy to kill the man once and for all.

Both armies started going at each other as I approached the madman. There had to have been at least two cards for each chess piece out there. He dropped his hat on the ground. We had been childhood friends. When he left his hat…he meant business. I could literally see the rage and eagerness to kill me burning in his reddened eyes as I grew closer with my sword in hand.

I could hear Alice climbing the steps of what used to be the Temple of the Tulgey Wood- now destroyed. But I needed to keep focused or I would surely die out here. A madman is not an easy person to deal with no matter what other's believed. In fact, what he lacked in height, he made up for in battle skills- something I also had a lot of.

The JubJub bird flew over all of us, but that wretched little mouse got him in the eye! Our once loyal Bandersnatch knocked over a line of cards as if they were dominoes, eventually falling into a bunch of cards that had stacked on top of each other.

_Just like a house of cards, _I thought, nearly laughing to myself. Imbeciles.

Hatter and I began just as a rock hit the JubJub bird in the head. I swung down on his skull, but he blocked me. He made a move to get me right in my throat. I leaned back- him missing by mere centimeters. I began to tease him. I smirked, shaking my finger at him. His face twisted in anger and he lunged for me again, narrowly missing my only other eye. We continued battling it out until we struck our swords, neither of us able to get our own free. Holding his with one hand, he reached and took a pin out of the pincushion ring he was wearing. He smiled in triumph and got me right in my eye! I screamed and backed off, clutching my damned eye.

He knocked me to the ground and I began to fear for my life. No sword, no height left since I was on the ground, and he was hovering over me with an evil glint in his eyes. He glared at me, sword pointed at my throat while my hands were up by my chest, trying to signal defeat. Suddenly, I heard Alice yell.

"Off with your head!" The Hatter looked up, and I did too, but it was too late. The beast was dead. Its head was rolling down the stairs, bouncing the whole way. I could only see past the Hatter, but my Mirana was close to tears- she hated seeing creatures hurt, even if this one wanted to kill her and her Champion. We all watched as the head fell to the bottom of the stairs, Racy in the most disbelief. It was right by her feet, and she, too, looked like she was going to cry.

The Hatter looked at the sword in his hand, obviously sickened with the fact that he was about to kill me. He dropped it to the ground with disgust, like it was a dead animal. I moved my body awkwardly, too tired to stand up, and watched what was going on around me.

"KILL HER!" I heard Iracebeth scream, but no one listened. One soldier had some bravery and talked back to her.

"We follow you no more Bloody Big Head." _Amen, _I thought.

"How dare you. Off with his head!" she screamed. Every soldier on the Chessboard dropped their weapon. Secretly, I was proud of them. The Hatter began walking towards them, and I did the same. The White Rabbit gave the madman his hat back, and he wore it with happiness.

The crown flew off Racy's head and transformed into the beautiful white crown it was meant to be. Chessur- damn the invisible cat- place it on Mira's head. I could see the relief in the way she closed her eyes, happy for it to be back on her white head. But as she reopened her eyes, I saw just how pissed she really was. For the first time in her life, I truly think Iracebeth was scared of her baby sister. And you know, I was too.

"Iracebeth of Crims- you're crimes against Underland are worthy of death, but since that is against my vows…I'm banishing you to the Outlands. No one is to speak a word to you. You'll not have a friend in the world." I put on my begging face and, well, begged.

"Your majesty, I do hope you bear me no ill will?"

"Except this one, Illosovic Stayne. You are to join my sister in banishment until the end of Underland." And I froze as the hand cuffed us together.

"At least we have each other," she said, nestling her huge cheek on my chest. Acting on instinct, I pulled a knife from my belt and went to stab Racy. But the damned Hatter got in my way once more. He threw a hat pin at my hand and I dropped the blade in pain. Iracebeth looked up at me in fear.

"He tried to kill me…" she trailed off. I looked at my Mira again, and tried once more.

"Kill me, your majesty. Please! Kill me!" And she replied almost sarcastically, something I thought such a kind woman could not achieve.

"But I do not owe you a kindness." And she was right. These past few years, I'd put her through nothing but hell.

"He tried to kill me!" screamed the idiot I was cuffed to as we were being dragged away. I kept begging, even when she couldn't hear me.

But I knew that from then on, I'd be haunted by the look of pure hate that she had in her dark eyes when she looked at me. I had never been hated by her. Ever.

But there's a first time for everything.

Including being separated by the love of your life by a monster. It was too bad she didn't love me back anymore.

And it's scary- especially when the monster is your love's own sister.


End file.
